La didáctica Mycroftsiana
by smile.in.love
Summary: La próxima vez que Mycroft quiera enseñar algo a su hermano, lo revisará dos veces. No Holmescest. Teen!lock


**LA DIDÁCTICA MYCROFTSIANA**

**¡Felicidades, I-Am-Momo!**

Había llegado la hora. El joven Sherlock había acabado su educación superior y, tras pasar el verano, ingresaría en la universidad. Y, aunque sus inquietudes laborales fueran por otros menesteres diferentemente programados, al final había accedido a seguir formándose.

Sin embargo, su hermano, que por tener quizá una diferencia de edad de siete años estuvo siempre sobre su cuidado, no se veía conforme con eso. Él quería protegerle de todo y de todos, precaviéndole de los peligros y vicisitudes por los que él ya había pasado.

De ese modo, una fresca mañana de vacaciones en la residencia de verano de los Holmes, alguien tocó a la puerta del joven Sherlock.

—Adelante —exclamó, levantando la vista de un libro de su verdadero interés. El mayordomo abrió la puerta y dio tan sólo unos pasos para dar el mensaje.

—El señorito Mycroft desea verle en su dormitorio.

—¿No puede venir hasta aquí? —preguntó volviendo al libro.

—Yo sólo soy el mensajero, señorito Sherlock. Si me disculpa —inclinó la cabeza y se retiró.

Sherlock resopló desganado. Seguro que era alguna tontería de su hermano para hacerle perder su valioso tiempo. Aun así, cerró el libro y fue a su encuentro.

Por el pasillo que separaba ambos cuartos, el moreno se arreglaba la camisa por el pantalón para que la conversación con su hermano no empezara como siempre. Pero cuando Mycroft tenía un día de niñero más valía armarse de paciencia.

Sherlock giró la manilla y entró sin llamar, haciendo que su hermano saltara un poco mientras revisaba unos papeles de espaldas en el escritorio.

—¿No sabes llamar? Bueno, a vestirte parece que sí has aprendido —relajó el rostro tras girarse.

—¿Qué quieres, Mycroft? Tengo cosas infinitamente más interesantes que tú por hacer —espetó Sherlock tapándose la boca en un bostezo.

—Hermanito, hermanito —sonrió con suficiencia el chico trajeado. —Ya eres un hombre —le miró de arriba abajo— o al menos estás en camino.

Sherlock ya veía venir el sermón del que se creía haber librado.

—¿Padre y madre no me dieron la charla y vas a dármela tú? ¡Venga ya! —dijo con dejadez.

—Jovencito, ese lenguaje —le regañó Mycroft. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y siguió escuchando lo que, bajo su opinión, era absurdo. —Quiero enseñarte algo en la casa del árbol.

—No sabes lo mal que acaba de sonar eso —se mordió la lengua el moreno.

—Crío —farfulló Mycroft, cogiendo una caja pesada del suelo y saliendo por la puerta. Sherlock fue tras él con las manos en los bolsillos, intrigado por la situación. _Mycroft el misterioso_, pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras.

La casa del árbol se encontraba en un claro rodeado de árboles frondosos y, hasta ellos, un camino empedrado que en muchas ocasiones recordó a Sherlock los cuentos que leía de pequeño en la soledad de su habitación.

En esa casa de madera hecha a mano en un verano de su infancia, los hermanos Holmes pasaron buenos momentos entre juegos y malos entre lamentos de soledad compartida, en los que un pequeño Sherlock buscaba consuelo en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Camino a esa casa que muchas veces fue su refugio del mundo, su relación no pasaba por el mejor momento. Pero ahí seguía.

...

Tras subir la escalinata hasta el piso, Sherlock se sentó en el suelo mientras Mycroft sacaba varias cosas de la caja. Habían guardado silencio todo el camino y no sería él quien lo rompiera.

—Verás, Sherlock —empezó a decir Mycroft abriendo un portátil. —Quiero darte algunos consejos... —Sherlock se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse de allí. —No, espera...

—¿Vas a darme consejos sobre sexo? ¿Será una broma? —le desafió.

—Déjame que te enseñe lo que tengo preparado —pidió el mayor, manteniendo la mirada hasta que Sherlock cedió, volviéndose a sentar en el suelo y esperando la gran exposición.

Mycroft descubrió muchas cosas por él mismo, pero muchas otras se la mostró alguien que nunca creyó encontrar. Y, hasta que Sherlock encontrara a su persona, él ocuparía su puesto.

Sacó entonces un centenar de fotografías y objetos de aspecto variado para que Sherlock estuviera entretenido curioseando. Y pareció funcionar, porque se le veía divertido.

Entre sonrisas traviesas, giros de fotografías y combinación y teatros improvisados con los juguetes, Mycroft puso a funcionar el vídeo y se sentó al lado, aunque no quisiera mancharse el traje. Enseguida, gemidos roncos salieron de la pantalla.

Sherlock levantó la vista y luego miró a su hermano con escepticismo.

—Soy tu hermano, no puedes ocultarme tus gustos... ni nada. Aun así, te he traído variado por si te gustaba también —desvió la mirada. Su conocimiento sobre Sherlock tenía algunas lagunas —No es una película, sólo son trozos que he considerado... interesantes para... ya sabes.

—Calla —siseó Sherlock quitándole importancia al asunto. —Vas a hacer que pierda el hilo —dijo riendo, poniéndose más cómodo.

Mycroft decidió callarse y dejar que su hermano viera lo que había preparado con tanta precisión, viéndolo con él, pero su precisión falló en un detalle, y las escenas que siguieron tenían su marca demasiado impresa. Ahí estaba él, y no estaba solo ni precisamente poniendo sólo un condón.

Deprisa pero tarde, saltó directo al botón de apagado. Demasiado tarde para no haber sido visto por su hermano, aunque lejos de importarle.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos mañana —espetó el moreno bajando ya la escalinata, guardando lo que acababa de ver en la _sección de novedades_.

Mycroft no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara. Se quedó un buen rato mirando a la nada. Sherlock no traicionaría su secreto, eso lo sabía, pero tal vez, en caso de urgencia, podría usarlo en su contra, y no estaba preparado. Tendría que confesarlo, tarde o temprano.

_¿Dónde estás que no llegas?_ _**—JW**_

_Mi hermano me entretuvo. Estoy de camino_ _**—SH**_

_¿Lo de siempre donde siempre?_ _**—JW**_

_Hoy tengo ideas nuevas. No esperes dormir_ _**—SH**_

Llamada entrante: **Jawn**

**o.o.o**

**¡Regalo, regalo! :D **

**Momo, ¡para ti! ^^**

**¡Pasen, lean y diviértanse!**

**Y si quieren comentar, ya saben que me encanta :3**


End file.
